Niena
Niena (ニーナ) is a shopkeeper at the village of Xandria in Ys V: Kefin, The Lost City of Sand. She is worried about her adopted father Stan, an adventurer who was looking for the ancient city of Kefin before he went missing three years ago... History Niena was found in the desert five years ago by Stan. She didn't have any memories of who she was previously or how she was lost in the desert. Stan took her in as his adopted daughter and she has been following him ever since. It turns out that she was an alchemist from Kefin. After her parents were sacrificed in the ritual to maintain the power of the Philosopher's Stone, she was taken in by Owen, the leader of the resistance, who taught alchemy to her. When the seal on Kefin got weakened, she went to the outside world to fix the seal. Unfortunately, the impact upon arriving the outside world caused her to lose her memories. In Games Ys V: Kefin, The Lost City of Sand Adol first encounters Niena when he rescues her at the Foresta cave. She explains to Adol that she wanted to find any clue regarding her adopted father Stan's whereabouts as he found the light crystal at the cave three years ago. She then goes back to her shop and supports Adol as he travels across Xandria to find other crystals. Later on, she is kidnapped by Dorman and Rije who demand Adol to hand over the crystals in exchange for her safety. Adol complies and Rije proceeds to use the crystals to break the seal on the ancient city. Rije then teleports to Kefin with Niena in tow. In order to rescue Niena and prevent Kefin from harming rest of the world, Adol travels to Kefin. Upon the arrival at Kefin, Adol joins the resistance against Kefin's oppressive regime and finds that Niena is originally an alchemist from Kefin. After hearing that Niena is held captive at the southern tower of Kefin, Adol goes there. At the top of the tower, Adol finds Kefin's commander Baruk who is keeping her hostage. The Evil gang manages to rescue her while Baruk is busy taunting Adol and Adol defeats Baruk in the ensuing battle. Unfortunately, the Evil gang, along with Niena, are caught by Kefin's soldiers and get locked up in prison. Niena regains her memories at this point. They are about to be sacrificed by Rije in the ritual to maintain the power of the Philosopher's Stone but Adol comes to their rescue. After saving them, Adol defeats Jabir, the alchemist who was controlling Kefin from shadows, and destroys the Philosopher's Stone. The destruction of the Philosopher's Stone causes Kefin to disappear and Adol and his allies, along with the citizens of Kefin, manage to escape from Kefin successfully. As Adol prepares to leave Xandria in search of a new adventure, he runs into Niena one last time. Although Niena wants him to stay in Xandria, she knows that there are many people out there who need Adol's help, just as she once did. She bids him farewell after telling him that she will look forward to the day when he visits Xandria again. Gallery nienaconcept.gif|Original concept art for Niena. 04.jpg|Niena in Ys Heroines Calendar. Trivia *In the original concept, Niena was a seven years old girl and thus looked much younger than she is in the main game as seen in the image above. She had no connection to the city of Kefin and was a minor character. Category:Characters Category:Ys V Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Niena